


【罗戴厄】001.avi

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 是个雷文





	【罗戴厄】001.avi

小小方方的黑色芯片卡被插入电脑的槽口内，电脑弹出提示框，点进去的文件夹内一排默认命名avi格式的视频，从缩略图看不出有什么内容。

男人迟疑片刻，点开了命名为“001.avi”的第一个视频。

 

/

 

罗纳尔多把相机放好，他的手在镜头前晃过几下确定拍摄已经开始，才在镜头里的床上坐下。

他伸手在前面弯了弯：“梅苏特，过来。”

黑发的德国人身穿尺码略大球衣走进画面框，他只穿了一件皇马的球衣，两条光裸的腿只被衣服下摆挡住了腿根。他感到很不自在，极力在掩盖自己的害羞与尴尬，罗纳尔多示意梅苏特跪下，跪在他的双腿间，德国人迟疑片刻后照做。木质地板凉飕飕的，梅苏特分开腿跪下去，从后面看球衣堪堪遮住了他的臀部。

葡萄牙人用手抚过他因为害羞发热的脸，他的皮肤粗糙，带有一种类似于木的质感，温热的。梅苏特侧头把脸贴上去，呼吸间潮热的吐息洒在罗纳尔多的手腕内侧，有点麻痒。

厄齐尔张嘴道：“克里斯，我……”被罗纳尔多钻进他嘴里作乱的手指打断了话。

皇马前锋的手指在自己队友的嘴里四处探索，指腹刮弄软滑的口腔内壁和湿热的舌，没有人能想到在场上他们是全球瞩目的锋线情人，在私人空间里，在床上，他们俩也是一对好拍档。

梅苏特微昂着头任由对方的手指按压他的舌根，干呕的感觉不可抑制地涌上来，他的喉头剧烈地收缩了一下，头部也往后躲开一些，却被罗纳尔多扶着后颈拉回来。

房间里啧啧的吮吸声回响着，一旁的摄影机安静地录下一切，充足的光线里德国人的脸很明显变红了，那双大得像鱼一样的眼睛周围也涨红一圈，眼底蓄着泪。他原本就润红的薄唇经过手指的摩擦更加通红，像被人用唇吻过一样。

罗纳尔多的手指在他嘴里模仿性爱的动作来回抽插：“亲爱的，再含紧一点，多用用你的舌头，别让它空等着。”

无论是动作还是语言都带着浓烈的性暗示，梅苏特皱起眉头用手握住罗纳尔多结实的小臂，主动地动起头颅。

这是梅苏特第一次为别人口交，他完全不懂如何用嘴巴取悦皇马7号，只能尽力地把牙齿收起来，不让它们弄到口腔里的手指，他不得章法，有一些急躁。但是罗纳尔多的手在他头侧不停地轻揉他蓬松的黑发，揉捏平日里总是戴着闪耀耳钉的耳垂。这些小动作让厄齐尔安下心来，他扶着克里斯的手臂，努力地把他的手指含进去，用灵活的舌头舔舐吮吸。

罗纳尔多玩够了，用夸奖的语气道：“真是学得很快。”

他把裹满了唾液的手指从梅苏特嘴里抽出来，梅苏特被玩得有些晕乎，舌头不住地去追逐对方的手指，用嘴唇把上面的唾液清理干净。

葡萄牙人见状笑笑，手指将对方滑落的黑发别回耳后，俯下身凑近梅苏特亲吻他的嘴唇。罗纳尔多的吻同样也是温热的——和他的手指一样——他的嘴唇碾过梅苏特的，牙齿不时在德国人的薄唇上咬一口。厄齐尔连眼睛也忘了闭上，手隔空地悬着不知道该如何是好，他长而翘的睫毛轻轻颤动，眨了几下眼睛，才发觉克里斯已经放开了他，只有吻的触感还停留在嘴唇上。

勃起的性器将球衣顶出一个弧度，梅苏特徒然地跪在地上，等待着接下来罗纳尔多的举动。

克里斯又夸了他几句，大大咧咧地朝德国人张开了腿。他的阴茎大小可观，在皇马的白色球裤下撑起一团，梅苏特不知道自己是怎么上手去扒对方的球裤和内裤的，只感觉自己握在手里的器官又硬又热，来回抚摸间仿佛还有突突跳动的青筋，他咽了口唾液，再摸了两把才低下头去用嘴唇接触罗纳尔多的性器。

梅苏特的嘴唇很薄，而且很柔软，刚才的一番玩弄让他的嘴唇不再和之前那样因为紧张而干燥。他双手上下地握住罗纳尔多的性器，郑重其事地亲了几下，才左右挪动头部用嘴唇表面摩擦敏感的前端。克里斯的呼吸一下加重了许多，梅苏特听得很清楚却不敢抬眼看他，相机对焦的声音在不远处响起，他很想转头看一眼，最终还是没忍住，但微微一侧头，克里斯就打断了他的动作。

罗纳尔多掰过他的脸：“不要看相机，看着我。”

厄齐尔只能用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。

微张的嘴唇里吐出一点舌头，带着唾液湿亮亮的舌尖在罗纳尔多性器顶端的小孔那里来回滑动，把那里沾上唾液。厄齐尔不安地扭动几下身体，他的膝盖被地板硌得有点疼，肯定已经压出了红印，但是他无暇顾及这个，一心地服侍着克里斯。

他像得到新玩具的孩子一样兴奋，脸上和脖子都泛着红晕，尖尖的耳廓也染上了同样的颜色。梅苏特的舌头猫一样舔过几下，罗纳尔多居高临下地看着他，庆幸这条鲷鱼的舌头上不像猫那样带倒刺。他用舌头试探过，又张嘴将被唾液濡湿的伞状冠含进嘴里，嘴唇被撑圆了，受到刺激的口腔不停地分泌出更多的唾液。厄齐尔尝试着把性器往里含，柱身也吞进去一些，克里斯放在他发顶的手骤然加重了力度。

这个反应鼓励了德国人，皇马中场像在绿茵场为对方助攻一样不留余力地含进更多的柱身，他的手放在根部环着那根火热的东西，用性器把口腔填得满满的。

罗纳尔多爽得倒吸气，他一手撑在身后，另一只手爱抚着厄齐尔的侧颈。

梅苏特上下动着头，一次次把胀大的性器吞进口腔里，唾液和前液弄得两手都是，他脸红着退了出去，罗纳尔多还是一点想射的意思也没有。他侧头用舌头滑过柱身的青筋，从顶端到根部，这样的动作视觉取悦大于触觉取悦。平时的德国人相处时看上去有些淡漠，私密时间里的他更加让人有一种反差感，给予罗纳尔多更多的刺激。

克里斯的占有欲比梅苏特想象的还要严重  
，他身上的球衣是罗纳尔多上一场的那一件，葡萄牙人穿着他奔跑了全场比赛，赛后他带走了换下来的球衣，又在这个房间里把梅苏特扒了个精光套上了这件衣服。不仅印着克里斯的名字，还有味道，虽然全场跑动后的大量出汗与水差不了多少，但球衣上还是留着克里斯上场前喷的香水的味道。

梅苏特浑身都是恋人的印记，跪在地上为他口交。罗纳尔多撩起他的头发让人更好地动作，房间里“咕叽咕叽”口交的声音尤为明显，录像机肯定是录进去了，梅苏特一边动着舌头一边想。

克里斯用脚撩起垂下去的衣服下摆，梅苏特的性器硬得快贴上自己的小腹，直往下滴水。他用脚掌恶意地摩擦那根性器，黏糊糊的体液沾在他脚底也不在乎。这幅画面像情色电影里存在的，梅苏特的身体不断地在回应他，在这个房间里，在床上，梅苏特就是他独家专属的婊子，只有他能够这样对待德国人，也只有他能看到对方这幅样子。

葡萄牙人露出标志性的笑容，说话的声音里带上了喘息：“勃起了吗？这么舒服吗，只是含着别人的阴茎。”

身下的人没有反驳，只是把腿分得更开方便克里斯的动作，他甚至轻轻地晃动下身，将自己的性器在克里斯的脚掌下蹭动。

克里斯的手往下滑到胸部的位置隔着薄薄的球衣拧梅苏特已经因为情欲挺立的乳尖，在绿茵场上更多的时间里德国人都会穿着打底衣和紧身的打底裤，只有现在他才像这样毫无保留地在男人面前展示自己的欲望与身体，任由他摆布。

他是梅苏特心中独一无二的。

他一边玩弄梅苏特的敏感带，一边用脚压住他的性器轻轻施力。梅苏特还在看他，他的脸因为情动变得更加诱人，嘴巴的动作也越来越觉得熟练，身下的刺激让他浑身酥麻，快感在动作间积累更多，他的身体无时无刻不在回应这份欲望。

梅苏特的身体简直瘫软成一滩水，他发出哼声扭动着臀部的断断续续地射出来，不断渗出的精液蹭得克里斯的脚掌一片湿润。

房间里淫荡的水声和男人的粗喘声交织。

罗纳尔多扣住他的后脑勺狠狠地挺入几次，每次都停在最里面感受梅苏特喉部软肉收缩着吮吸他的龟头，这样的感觉对他来说无疑是天堂。梅苏特张着嘴，眼泪沾湿了睫毛，手还不忘在根部打圈安慰囊袋的部分。

最后一次挺入后克里斯抽了出来射在了梅苏特脸上，德国人的眼皮，鼻尖和嘴唇上都有粘稠的精液，看上去像被玩坏了一样。他喘息着再次把顶端放在舌头上，把剩下涌出来的精液含在嘴里，用舌头慢慢地吐出来，作为手掌撸动用的润滑剂。

红色的舌头和白色的精液是最明显的色彩对比，克里斯不知道他是不是故意的，他只知道厄齐尔真的是撩拨他情欲的一把好手，夜还很长，他们还有很多的时间可以玩不同的花样。

克里斯兴奋地扯着梅苏特的肩膀把人抱在腿上亲，他不介意对方嘴里还有自己的精液，只想快点品尝这条小鲷鱼的味道。

这么想着，他伸手关掉了柜子上的摄像机。


End file.
